Seven Days
by enternalwings
Summary: Lavi and Allen, both are absolute morons. Morons who have seven days to fall in love. Too bad it took Lavi all but ten seconds to start falling flat on his face. For CherrySpringer
1. Day Zero: Part I

_I don't own D. gray-man_

* * *

><p><em>[Seven Days]- Day 0<em>

* * *

><p><em>As the days went on, those fine grinds of sand grew smaller and smaller as they fell through the tunnel to rejoin their many tiny friends on the other side.<em>

_The sound of my heart is growing faint beneath these icy fingers of mine. Only when I have found my way back into your arms will they become warm again._

* * *

><p>Cheesy. That was the first thing that came to mind as my English teacher read the last poem.<p>

"And that class is what I would like to call a trashy clichéd spin-off of Romeo and Juliet." The girl sitting in the desk next to me exclaimed as she threw her arms up in the air to emphasis her point.

"Shut it, Miss Road. I'm in no mood for your smart remarks today." Mr. Bak commanded, Road shut up instantly as he turned to write notes on the board. I took to staring out the window.

The whether outside wasn't all that peachy, really. The skies were painted with many different colors of gray as liquid was released from the clouds and fell on whatever happen to be in its path. I have always hated rainy days. I liked the sunshine and the warm air, not the ice cold water and muggy atmosphere

I jumped when the bell rang. Ten minutes pasted without me even realizing it. All students that shared this period with me jumped from their seats and went in search of food. I got up out of my sit as well, heading towards the door. The moment I held my hand out to push the classroom door open, it was practically ripped from it's hinges.

Lenalee stood before me in all her glory, her hair pulled back tightly into her usually pigtails. "You," She growled, glaring at me. She looked liked she was ready to kill something. She gripped my wrist and dragged me out into the hall.

"Um, and what do I owe this kind visit?" I questioned as she continued to drag me. She didn't answer me as she took a turn down another hall. She used her foot to kick open the double doors that lead outside. She released my arm as soon as the doors closed.

"Sit." She commanded, gesturing to the ground. I arched an eyebrow.

"You do realize that it is _raining_, right?" I asked.

"And do _you _realize that I don't care?" She shot back as she brought her hands up to rest on her hips. I just sat down as ordered at that. I didn't have a death wish.

"You broke up with her, you basturd, and she really liked you." Lenalee said, glaring down at me.

"Broke up with whom?" I asked.

Her glare intensified.

"Don't play games with me, Allen." She growled.

"I don't see what I did wrong." I said, calmly. "I think you need to take a deep breathe and sit down. Getting angry with me isn't going to help anything." Lenalee sighed as I watched her cautiously; she then dropped to her knees in front of me.

"Why do you do this?" She asked quietly as she slid to my right side.

"You haven't told me what I did yet." I stated.

"You broke up with Road. And she really liked you."

Oh. So that's what this was all about. Road Kamelot, the girl in my class.

"Why do you do this?" She asked again as she leaned against me; her long black hair falling into my lap. I was so taken back by her question-now that I knew what she was talking about- that I just sat there, gazing out at the rain. "Well?"

"I don't understand what you mean." I said plainly. Lenalee leaned her head back and glared at me and in all honesty, that glare was scaring the shit out of me; for the lack of a better word, of course.

"Allen," She began as he moved to sit in front on me. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Lenalee." I said as I leaned forward.

"You are so infuriating." She growled as she lay down on the pavement. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"How so? I do believe that I have a right to end a relationship if I believe that it is going nowhere." I said kindly. She was kind of grating on my nerves. Why was this any of her business anyway?

"That's not what I mean." She said.

"Then what the hell do you mean, Lenalee? You're accusing me of something that I didn't do!" I spat as I stood up. She jumped up as well, shoving her face in mine.

"I'm talking about you going out with these girls that are head over heels for you and you don't even have any feelings for them at all!"

"Uh?" I said as I backed down.

"Yeah, "Uh" is right, Allen." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest, her black hair hanging down to her rip cage.

"Is your hair so pretty because you're Asian?" I asked jokingly, Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"No, I take care of it, now stop changing the subject and answer my question." She said as she began to walk back inside the building. I followed after her.

"I just don't want to hurt their feelings by rejecting them." I said, looking down at the ground. That wasn't the only reason.

"But what do you think hurts more, knowing that you didn't have a chance with the person and be able to move on with life and find someone else, or believing that you had something and then have your heart shattered when you realize that the feeling was not mutual?"

I thought about her words for a moment. I never really considered that what I was doing by accepting their offer that I would be hurting them even more in the long run. It wasn't just because I didn't want to hurt their feelings; I did like the girls that ask me out. To be honest, I really did like Road in the beginning, but after a while, the feeling seemed to pass and I ended it.

Why would I continue a relationship when it has no hope of going anywhere?

"Lenalee," I began, leaning my back against the wall and crossing my arms across my chest. "You are getting me confused with someone else." She sat up and gave me a look of question.

"Like?" She asked.

"That book dude. Levi? Rabi?"

Lenalee looked away from me. "Lavi," She said softly. "His name is Lavi Bookman."

Lenalee and Lavi use to have an ongoing relationship. From what I've heard, he only dated girls for a week and if he decided that he was not in love with the current girl he was dating, then he would break up with them. Lenalee was the only girl he had dated for more than seven days.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee. I didn't mean to bring him up." She shook her head and began walking again. I followed after her. "Lenalee?"

"Don't worry about it, Allen. It's okay, really it is. I'm still friends with Lavi and I still hangout with him outside of school. I'm sorry if what I said offended you."

I had no response to what she had said. She knows that she is to cute to be angry with. Well, at least in my case.

"Allen?" She said after a moment of silence.

"Hm?"

"Are you angry with me?" She stopped walking once again and looked down at her feet. I step up to her, and ran my hand through her hair. She leaned into the touch.

"I have told you before. You are far too cute for me to be angry with." She smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"You really are something else, Allen." It was the last thing she said as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>It was my last class of the day and I took to staring at the back of Road's head as I thought of the conversation I had with Lenalee.<p>

Was I really that harsh when I broke up with her? She seemed like she was okay with everything, but with girls, it's kind of hard to notice that something is wrong. They go from being all cheerful and for of gee, but then they become absolutely murderous.

A strange creature indeed.

The ringing of the bell snapped me out of my daze and everyone jumped from their seats and rushed to the door.

"Road," I called out as I dropped my bag on my shoulder. She turned to look at me.

"Yes, Allen?" She said as she turned to face me.

"I need to ask you something." She placed her hands on her hips and waited for me to continue. I leaned against the desk behind my, crossing my arms, trying to make myself appear serious. Hell, I was serious.

"Are you angry with me?" She seemed surprised by the question. Her hand came up to her forehead and she let out a sigh.

"No," She said softly. "I knew from the start that it wouldn't last forever." She paused for a moment, tucking her hair behind her ear. "It's just that… most girls… we like to believe that things will last forever. It's not just girls really. People in general don't want to admit that some things just aren't going to work out. It's part of what makes us human." She paused again and gripped my arm. "Walk and talk with me, baby."

We walked in silence for quite a while before she spoke up again. "I could honestly never hate you, Allen. I think too much of you as a person to ever bring myself to such a level."

Her words made me feel uncomfortable. I felt like I didn't deserve what she was saying to me. "But… why?"

"Why what?"

I stopped walking and ran a hand over my face; I could still feel my scar on my face. "What's there to like?"

"You really don't see it?" My answer was silence and she groaned. "Geez, I don't know, Allen, maybe it's just the fact that you are you. You're not what other people say. You're one of a kind and theirs no one who is just the same as you in the world."

"That's cheesy as hell for someone like you to be saying."

"Cheesy or not, Allen, I mean what I say. You know that." I didn't say anything back; there was nothing I could say. "I'm out. See ya, Monday." She said as she pulled me foreword into a hug. She skipped off out of sight. I just continued to wander.

I just… wandered. I didn't know how long it was that I just walked when I had ran into someone or something

Okay, I'm lying. I tripped over my untied shoelace while I opened the double doors to go outside and smashed my face against the concrete, but I'm saving myself the embarrassment for future references. And when people say, "Speck of the devil" they damn well mean it. Lavi just looked at me from where he was sitting. His legs were stretched out and he had a book in his lap.

"What's up? Having a nice fall?" I groaned and picked myself up. What a smartass.

"Ha, ha, you are hilarious. Are you studying to become a comedian?" I spat.

"Woah, woah, there little buddy." He exclaimed holding his hands out in front of him in defense. "I didn't mean to make you upset. My bad."

"Tch." He brought his hand up to cover a smile that was making its way across his face. "What?" I asked. I didn't know what it was about this guy, but I was only with him for all of two freaking seconds and he was already getting on my nerves.

"Nothing," He said. "You just reminded me of someone I know."

I didn't say anything and after a while, the redhead just went back to reading his book.

"You're name is Allen, right? Allen Walker?" He asked. I had since taken it upon myself to just lay on the concrete until my head stopped hurting.

"Yeah and you're Lavi Bookman, right?"

"Yeah."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

_3:18_

I needed to start heading home or Master just might kill me.

"You have a phone?" Lavi asked. "Why don't we exchange numbers?" He pulled out his own phone (which was a Blackberry) and handed it over to me, I slowly handed mine over to him. He was quick with placing himself as a contact in my phone. It took him all by seconds to do it before he practically threw it back in my face. I gave him back his when I was done.

"So you're the infamous Allen Walker, huh?" Lavi asked as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

"Yeah, I don't know where you got the infamous part from though." I said as I sat up and moved over to lean on the wall next to him.

"Well, you're the guy that all the girls fall in love with. They call you the "White Knight" you know. I guess that's due to your hair." He said with a laugh. I didn't say anything and just stared at him.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I shook my head.

"I was looking at your earrings and wondering if they are real." I said as I moved my arm and flicked the loop in his ear. He looked at bit taken back that I had touched the earring but didn't look put off in the least. He just kept smiling and stuck his finger through the loop and pulled down, causing his skin to stretch and my stomach to turn.

"That's disgusting." I stated.

"I also have a tongue ring." He said as he stuck his tongue out, the barbell moving up and down as he pressed it against his teeth repeatedly.

"Please, by all means. Stop." He clicked his tongue against his teeth as he smirked and withdrew his tongue back into his mouth. After a moment, a thought slipped into my mind. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" His eyebrow raised in question

"You kinda just did." He said, the smirk on his face coming back again. I glared at him. "Shoot."

"Do you go out with everybody that asks you out?"

"Yes, why?"

I don't know why I asked it, but I did. I should have just shot myself before I stooped to such stupidity.

"Why not go out with me?"


	2. Day Zero: Part II

_The moment the question came out of my mouth, I regretted it. I mean, what was I thinking? We are both guys! Lavi didn't seem too surprised by what I had said. Better yet._

"_I don't see why not."_

_He agreed to it._

_I could fell my face burst into flames and I shot up off the ground. "Uh-uh, I was joking! I'm not into other guys."_

_Insert hurt looking expression on Lavi's face here._

"_Gah! No, that's not what I meant! Wait, what am I saying, of course that's what I meant. Look, uh, geez…" I could have very well punched Lavi in the face for letting me babble on like that._

"_Look," Lavi stood up as well, setting his book on the ground. "I know what you're trying to say. You were only joking, I get that. I was just playing along. So you can stop spazing out."_

That moment from yesterday played through out my head over a billion times since I had woken up this morning. This was all but fifteen minutes ago. Not to mention I had gotten a text from Lavi at hells half hour of the night.

From: _Bookman, Lavi_

_Did you know that granddaddy long legs are the most poisonous spider in the world?_

To in which I replied with:

From: _Walker, Allen _

_I believe that they are called "Daddy long legs". And, no, I didn't know that. It's the middle of the night. Text me again and I will find you and kill you._

I was awoken an hour later by him again.

From: _Bookman, Lavi_

_Granddaddy long legs sounds better, Daddy long leg legs sounds like a code name for a pedophile. _

From _Walker, Allen_

_You are a pedophile. Now leave me alone._

I had turned my phone off after that and fell back asleep. And now, I was standing in the middle of my room naked, because I taken a shower as soon as I had woken up. I flipped my phone open and was met with:

From, _Bookman, Lavi_

_But I'm YOUR pedophile._

His stupidity was going to be the death of me and I only met him not even twenty-four hours ago.

After I had gotten dressed, had the usual mishaps with Master, which involved a plate being thrown in my general direction, him yelling that I get him more cigarettes and him telling me that he hated me, I left for school.

Despite all the negative things that happen between Master and me, I know he loves me as if I were his own son. If he didn't he wouldn't "waste his time on me" as he often says. He's just one of those guys that refuse to show affection towards another male. Even if they were family, usually when he tells me he hates me, it means something along the lines of, "Have a nice day, be careful, and I love you."

That's what Mana would say when I would leave to go somewhere, but Master isn't like Mana at all. Mana didn't smoke, he didn't drink in an obsessive manner like Master does, he never cussed or yelled at me, demand that I do things that are illegal, or make me call him Master.

Yeah. I miss having Mana around.

"Allen!" I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my name being called. Before I got the chance to see who had called me, I ran right into on going traffic. Having heard the horn just in time, I ran back up to the sidewalk.

"Good Lord, child. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Lenalee exclaimed as she ran up to me, her hair was pulled back in pig-tails. She looked cute.

"I'm not a child." I stated as I panted. I had my hands on my knees and was staring at Lenalee's new balance shoes. She wore those suckers all the time. I'm surprised they haven't died yet.

"Oh, what ever." She said as I stood up. Her hands were placed on her hips as she glared at me. "What was so important that you had to walk right in middle of ongoing traffic?"

I looked down at the ground, my bangs covering my eye. Lenalee sighed in understanding.

"Mana wouldn't want the cause you dying to be because you were thinking about him, Allen." She then started patting my back enthusiastically. "Now, put a smile on your-" She was cut off as a sudden weight was literally thrown at me. I fell forward, my head hitting against Lenalee's knee and fell face first to the ground.

Why is it always face first with me!

"Oh crap."

Lavi. I was seriously going to kill him one day.

"That was not what I had planned. You okay, albino midget?" He pushed himself of my back and got to his feet. Why the hell can't I feel my nose?

"Allen?" Lenalee called out, her voice lased with concern. I didn't answer. "Lavi, I swear if you killed him, I will kill you."

Ha, go Lenalee. That's my best friend.

"Hey, I didn't think it would turn out that way!" Something as nudged against my side and I grapped it and held it and lifted my head from the ground.

I glared at Lavi and I hear Lenalee gasp.

"Holy shit, man," Lavi began, shaking his foot out of my grip. "You look like you were involved in a massacre."

"I'm about to be if you don't get out of my sight." I growled as Lavi held his hands out in front of him in defense.

"It was an accident, I swear, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"If you don't get your pedophile self away from me in three seconds, I will bash your face in." I know that sounds harsh, but dammit, I was mad.

"But-"

"_One…"_

"Allen-"

"_Two…"_

"Uh, Lavi, seriously, if you value your life, I would leave." Lenalee said. Lavi didn't move.

"_Three!"_

Lavi just stood there as I charged at him, my fist raised and seriously considering punching him in the face, but he grapped my wrist just in time and moved to the right. He then took his left hand and gripped my chin in his hands and then he kissed me.

Kissed me.

I stood there in complete and utter shock. Lavi's lips were warm and he was staring straight at me as he kissed me.

…As he _kissed_ me.

He. As in a Boy.

When he finally pulled away, he smiled at me and then turned to look at Lenalee; she seemed unfazed buy the whole thing even though she and he had dated once in the past.

He pointed his finger at her and said. "Dear Lenalee Lee, make a mental note of this. Yesterday, this boy, Allen Walker asked me out as a joke. I was telling him yes in all seriousness. So, from this point on, I, Lavi Bookman and Allen Walker are dating!"

What. The. Hell.

I never agreed to this, but I didn't say anything against it either. I watched Lenalee, pleading with my eyes to disagree to such an announcement, but she smiled and gave Lavi a thumbs up.

"You go, girl." She said to Lavi as she winked.

"I'm a guy." Lavi stated

"Dating another guy. Don't ask, just accept."

For the first time in my life, I was seriously considering killing Lenalee.

* * *

><p>Whats up, guys? I'm glad you guys are liking this. I forgot to meant in the first chapter that this fic is based of a manga two-shot called <em>Seven Days.<em> Yeah same title. If you have read the manga, just know that the only thing that is alike between my fic and the manga is only the idea of falling in love in seven days. In the manga the two people fall in love right at seven days. In this fic, thats not the case. There will be lots bumps in the road for our guys and also some side pairings.

Anyway, I'm sorry if you think Allen is OOC. I'm basing his personality off Dark!Allen. So don't complain about him being OOC.

Random fact #1: Graddady long legs really are the most dangerous spider in the world. Look it up. It's an interesting topic.


	3. Day One: The Fall

I hate silence. It makes me think about things I really shouldn't be thinking of.

Like Mana and all those secrets I should be keeping but don't because it's not that big of a deal.

This was a disaster. Why the hell did I have to ask the idiot out in the first place? Granted, it was a joke, so I never thought he would take me seriously. He only dated girls in the past, what would make him change his mind and suddenly pin his sights on me out of all the people in the world he could have chosen from.

"It doesn't appear to be broken, which I'm surprised at due to the fact that you walked in here sporting blood all over your face and clothes." I nodded at the nurse and hoped of the bed she had made me sit on. I immediately glared at Lavi, who was standing off in the corner of the room picking his nose. Lenalee caught my glare and turned around to look at Lavi and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Och, what the hell, Lenalee?" Lavi said sliding down the wall he was leaning against and wrapping his arms around his middle.

I completely ignored the scene at hand and turned to give thanks to the nurse (Miranda was her name). She smiled softly at me and waved me away. In my journey to leave the room, I had to step over Lavi's curled up body on the floor, which, to be honest, amused me.

And the rest of the day went as followed:

Lavi continued to be, well,_ Lavi. _Hefollowed me around all day trying to get me to talk to him. Lenalee gave a countless number of well aimed kicks to not only Lavi, but almost the entire student body. I had a feeling she was in a bad mood, so I pulled her aside and asked her.

"I'm fine, just tired of immature brats." Was what she had said. Granted, I believe her, but still. I can usually keep a reasonable number of kicks she can give. She had been going over the top today.

I also got around to talking to Lavi about our so called "relationship" that he had declared to the world while blood was dripping down my face and onto my favorite white button up shirt. I gave him a firm smack for that one.

You don't mess with my white shirts, dammit. The shirt that Miranda had me wear as she washed and tried to get the blood out of my _white_ shirt smelled like vomit and it was all Lavi's fault.

He was a walking disaster, I swear.

"Lavi, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding yesterday." I began, Lavi looked at me with his eyebrow raised in question. I wonder if his eye patch is for show or if he really did something to his eye, but that a question for another time. "I asked you out as a joke. I had heard that you say yes to any girl that asked you out, so I wanted to see how you would react to another male asking you out. I honestly thought we could get a good laugh out of it." I rested my hand on Lavi's shoulder as he looked away from me. "It was nothing against you." I said softly as Lavi stopped walking.

"Why would you ask that to a person you don't even know?" Lavi asked. "Just because I dated only girls in the past doesn't mean much of anything." Lavi snapped. "You can't just assume things, Allen."

"It's hard not to when everyone in that god forsaken place talks about you." I retorted, crossing my arms.

"It's stupid to base your actions on what other people say." Lavi stated, glaring at me.

I sighed in defeat. "Look," I started. "What's done is done, it can't be helped. I'm the one that got us in this mess, so I'll have to take responsibility for it and date you." My answer prompted Lavi's expression of delight, but just as quick as the expression came, it went. I stepped in front of him, and he looked off to the side. He began to walk foreword, which in return caused me to walk backwards. "Lavi," I questioned. "What's wrong now?"

"I… don't want you to date me because you_ have_ too. I want you to date me because you _want_ to." I stopped walking, which cause Lavi to run into me. "Sorry," he muttered. He looked so upset. At that moment, I wanted nothing but to see him smile.

What the hell was wrong with me? I shook my head, trying to clear my mind and put the moment at present at the top my attentive list.

"Wait, Lavi? Are you seriously trying to say that you like me?" I said with a smirk.

Lavi finally looked at me. "And what if I do?"

_Oh please, show this child what love is._

_Please give a kiss to his hands you hold._

I don't know what made me do it, but I took Lavi's hand in mine and pulled him along. "Then I'll date you because I _want_ too."

_So as the boy fell to sleep.  
>The fire in the ash engulfs the air.<em>

"Not because I _have_ too."

_One by one...  
>what rise and grow large are my beloved profiles<em>

I could hear that damn song even in my sleep. When the words were sung, I could see the outline of a white piano and man sitting at the marble piano. I didn't even know a piano could be made out of marble. I tried saying something to the man, but I could couldn't.

"_When you close your eyes and think of __the world, what do you see?"_

The man sitting at the piano turned around and faced me. He was smiling. I started to walk towards him, but the more I moved foreword, the further away he became.

"_Allen…"_

I woke with a start, sweat dripping down my face as I panted.

What was that?

I jumped out of my bed and walked across the length of my room, opened the door and began my journey to the bathroom. I washed my face and hands once I finished using the toilet and went back to my room. I could hear Master snoring like a freaking giant, so I turned back around and went into the living room instead. Master lay sprawled out in just his undergarments on the couch, the fan running above him on the ceiling.

I signed and went to the linen closet to get a thin blanket for Master. When I returned, he had turned onto his side and Maria was curled up on the couch cushion behind him. I draped the cover over Masters past out form and picked Maria up off the couch. I scratched behind her brown cat ears and she turned in my arms and purred. I smiled and placed her next to Master. Now, time to look for my cat.

"Tim?" I whispered and there came the weight on my shoulder. "What's up?" He rubbed up against my cheek in response. "Wanna help me clean?" He jumped down and headed toward Master, he crouched and began swatted at something under the couch. One of Master's liquor bottles came rolling out and Tim batted it towards me with his paw (I have such a smart cat), I bent down to pick it up and Tim took that chance to jump on my shoulder again.

"Have you and Maria been keeping him in line?" I asked as I headed for the kitchen. Tim just yawned and stretched out across my shoulders. Once in the kitchen, I gently closed the door behind me and turned on the light above the sink.

The place was a wreck. I almost turned around to go back to my room to leave it to Master to clean up the mess, but I knew if I had done that, Master would just yell and make an even bigger mess.

That man is something else. I can't believe Mana chose him of all people to be his son's godfather. Still, I'm grateful, because without Master, I would be back on the streets like I was all those years ago before Mana had found me, but those thoughts can wait because it's three in the freaking morning and I'm tired and the kitchen is calling my name.

So, I finished the kitchen and promptly past out on the kitchen floor. When I woke up, my entire face was hurting, Tim was kneading my balls, and Master was standing at my doorway smoking a cancer stick.

"I will kick you if you get up." Master said. I did as ordered. You know that saying that goes something like, "He's all bark and no bite?" Well, Master is all bite and no bark. Sense my nose wasn't broken; he would make sure it was. I learned that the hard way. I didn't break my leg by falling out of a tree in eighth grade mind you.

"You have a fever. I don't need another dead body to throw out."

I laughed (that was a new one) and looked down at my feet. Both Maria and Timcanpy were curled up by my hips. Maria resting her head on my thigh and Tim resting his head on Maria's butt, having stopped his kneading shortly after I woke up.

I sighed and looked over at Master again. "What time is it?"

"Almost four-thirty."

"A.M.?" I questioned.

"P.M." Master responded.

Well, I missed a day of school. Lovely.

There was a loud bang as my window was thrown open and Lavi jumped in. Tim and Maria jumped and ran over to Master, hiding behind his legs for safety. I sat up.

"What the hell, Lavi?" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him. He turned to face me and then, unsurprisingly, he charged for me, tackling me back down onto my bed.

"Allen, you're alive!" Lavi exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

"Can't. Breathe."

"Oh, sorry, my bad." Lavi sat up and sat in-between my legs. I growled and moved until my legs were tucked under me. "Lenalee said you had died."

"What." I said in disbelief. Lenalee would never do that.

"Lenalee said you were dead." Lavi said once more. "She gave me your address and said that she was going to pay her respects later and for me to go on ahead."

Oh, she was so dead.

I was going to pay her back for this and Lavi was going to help me.

* * *

><p>Thanks guys for all the wonder reviews and such. It means alot. Oh, and for correcting me on my facts about granddaddy long legs. I'll be using that later on in the story. The story has taken on a whole new direction, and I have to say, I'm very pleased with it. I had planned for it to be DramaRomance, but as you can see, Drama isn't the main element. It will be an element, in future though. If you have any requests or questions, feel free to ask. Until next update.


End file.
